Jesse/Supports
With Saber C support *'Jesse': Hey there, Saber. *'Saber': You need something, Jesse? *'Jesse': Nah. Just always wanted the chance to have a chat with the legendary Saber. I've heard the tales of your sellsword derring-do at all the taverns! *'Saber': Heh. I bet those tales ain't very flattering. *'Jesse': Oh yeah. They're really terrible... Ha! I'm just kidding! They DO say you're a shady character... but also damned good in a fight... And a few of 'em are about all the women you've left in your wake. *'Saber': Oof. That's a scary thought... B support *'Jesse': Hey again, Saber. So have you thought about what you're gonna do once this job's over? *'Saber': 'Course I have. I'll just pick up and go looking for the next one. *'Jesse': Yeah? Mmm, seems like kind of a waste if you ask me. Celica's the type who'd find you a good post once she's in charge, you know? *'Saber': Do I seem like some kinda royal-court kiss-up to you?! I just hope she don't make the world TOO peaceful and put me outta work. *'Jesse': Huh. That's, uh... quite a thing to hope for... A support *'Jesse': So, I've been thinking, Saber. *'Saber': That's dangerous. *'Jesse': Yeah. But anyway, what do you think of a country made up of mercs like us? *'Saber': Huh? What's that even mean? *'Jesse': Just what it sounds like! A country made for folks like us, free from Zofia and Rigel both. No nobles! No commoners! Just a place where anyone can live free. And when somebody asks for our help, we go help 'em! ...For a fee, of course. *'Saber': You're a real dreamer, you know that, right? Though I gotta say, the idea ain't half bad. *'Jesse': Right? Hey, every dream's gotta start somewhere! Ha ha ha! With Deen C support *'Jesse:' Oh, hey! It's Deen, right? *'Deen:' What do you want? *'Jesse:' Nothin' much. Just thought I'd say hey, see what your deal is... Say, doesn't your face get tired from scowling all the time? *'Deen:' Did you have a point? Because if not, we're finished here. (Deen leaves) *'Jesse:' Wow, okay. Nice talking to you, too... B support *'Jesse:' Heeeey! Look who it is again! *'Deen:' Ugh. *'Jesse:' Look, you could at least pretend like you enjoy our little chats. C'mon! Tell me something about yourself! It won't kill you. *'Deen:' I don't talk about myself in front of annoying strangers. ...It's a policy. *'Jesse:' Ooooh, I see. So you don't want to talk about your past, huh? Listen, I get it. Everybody's got a few painful memories these days. *'Deen:' ...... A support *'Deen:' Hey. *'Jesse:' Wait, what? Are YOU actually striking up a conversation with ME? *'Deen:' I have a proposal. A trade, actually. You give me your history, and I'll give you mine. *'Jesse:' Oh man, that's never gonna work. My history is preeeetty boring. It wouldn't be a fair trade at all. *'Deen:' Let me be the judge of that. *'Jesse:' Look, at the very least, no one's died on me. And I haven't murdered anyone. *'Deen:' ...... *'Jesse:' Uh oh. Did I hit a sore spot there? That's rough, man. Another person's life is a heavy weight to bear. To be honest, the reason it's not a deal for me is because I ran away from it. *'Deen:' A man can't run forever. You seem like the sort who'll eventually have to deal with his own burdens. *'Jesse:' Woof, bite your tongue! That's a scary thought. *'Deen:' Heh... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports